Single-ended signaling is a common method for transferring data between links in applications of high-speed data transmission, such as data exchange at a memory subsystem. In contrast to differential signaling, single ended links typically employ a single wire per channel of data transmission, and may further employ a clock or strobe signal for capturing the data signal at the receiver. A typical single-ended receiver compares a received data signal against a reference voltage to determine the “high” and “low” bits of the data signal, thereby deriving the content of the data transmission. By employing fewer wires and therefore requiring less power to drive signal transfer, single-ended signaling can be advantageous over alternative methods of signaling in high-speed data applications.